Little Silver Pill
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Luna and Ginny end up in St Mungos mental asylum, where Tom Riddle tries to trick them into escaping, but he has some inside help. Warnings: Language, manipulation, violence


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2978

Title: Little Silver Pill

Note: MuggleAU, AsylumAU

Warnings: language

Beta: Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Murtlap- write about a healer or doctor

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 6 : Task #4 - Vincent Van Gogh - Write about someone dealing with a mental illness/disorder, depression, or staying in an asylum.

Yearly:

Prompt 387 [AU] Asylum

Word 145 [Word] Hypnotic

* * *

International Wizarding School Championships:

Durmstrang - House on the Haunted Hill

'House on the Haunted Hill' is about seemingly random people who are invited to celebrate a rich woman's birthday in an insane asylum. Your theme buzzwords are:

Ghosts

Revenge

Mistrust

Competition

Deception

Prompts: Main: [Colour] silver

Additional:

[Quote] 'Be a pineapple: stand tall, wear a crown, and be sweet on the inside.' —unknown

[Romantic pairing] Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood

* * *

"Luna, come on, you need to eat," Ginny said, pushing a silver tray over to her girlfriend in the cafeteria. The girls had been admitted to the St Mungo's asylum when they started telling people they could do magic.

"No," Luna said, pushing away the silver tray.

"Why not?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, dammit!" Luna insisted.

Ginny wasn't sure what had her girlfriend in the sudden mood, she was usually very bubbly and positive. Although the two ladies couldn't have been more different, they had found solace in the common belief in magic. They spoke about a magical boarding school, spells, and made up places.

Luna usually carried a silver wand with her, but it didn't take Ginny long to realise it wasn't with her. Ginny had gotten her wand taken away from her, because she kept getting furious that the medication was taking away their magic, and then she would proceed to try and stab people with it. Luna didn't cause trouble, so they let her keep hers.

"Where is your wand, Luna?" Ginny asked with sudden urgency.

"Someone stole it," she muttered monotonously. They had given Luna an extra tablet that morning, a silver tablet, and Ginny believed this had caused the lack of flair she came to expect from her girlfriend. She needed to speak to one of the nurses, but most of them stayed clear of the fierce redhead.

"_Accio_ nurse!" she muttered, pointing her finger at the door, when nothing happened, she sighed and pressed the red intercom button in her stark white room. It was so much harder channelling magic without a conduct.

"Yes, miss Weasley?" Doctor Snape asked.

"Doctor, I wish to speak to nurse Pomfrey," Ginny said, moving back. This doctor scared her, he was the one who could change the doses without paperwork and could easily kill any of them.

"I am aware, but I know what this is regarding," Doctor Snape replied.

"You.. you do?" The redhead asked curiously.

"Well, I can suspect, of course, with you lot one is never sure," he replied with a smirk.

"Silver," Ginny replied.

"Silver?" Snape asked confused.

"They gave Luna a silver tablet this morning, I think it changed her," she said.

"Oh, miss Lovegood, she…" the doctor trailed off. "Yes, of course," he muttered suddenly.

Ginny wanted to know more, but he disappeared so suddenly, as if he had vanished into thin air.

"Strange, didn't know the doctor could Apparate," Ginny said to herself.

* * *

Luna sighed to herself, sitting on her bed in her room. She missed her wand, but she focused really hard on imagining that she was holding it, and the happiness her girlfriend brought to her, and whispered, "_Expecto_ _Patronum_." She saw a spirit appear in the shape of a hare, she called it a patronus. The doctors called what Luna and Ginny experienced shared delusions, because even though it was clear they couldn't know what the other saw, their claims matched up exactly.

"I wish you could find my wand," Luna whispered to the shape of the silver hare that was flying around the room, seemingly looking for an outlet. It seemed to vanish a minute later, and Luna wondered if her patronus really knew where her wand was hidden.

* * *

"Morning, Tom," Luna said with a smile the next morning as she awoke. Her fellow patient seemed more awake and aware of his surroundings than he had been before.

"Morning, Luna, darling," Tom said, smiling at her.

"Those silver tablets are horrible, why does doctor Dumbledore think I should have them?" she said sadly. It wasn't time for her other tablets yet, but she wished that they could all be given at the same time. This new way confused her.

"I don't know, Luna, I just know it's what the doctor says, and we don't want to argue with him," the elder gentleman said. He handed her another one of the small silver pills, and she took it without argument. He was giving them to her three times a day, which was way more than she usually needed.

The next day went in the same fashion, Luna got into a discussion with Ginny about nargles, and half way through she said, "Oh, what's the point?" And then stopped talking altogether.

It didn't take more than a few days for the nurses to realise something wasn't right. As Luna became more and more docile and quiet, Tom Riddle had been starting fights, throwing things, and threatened to kill nurse McGonagall. They managed to give him an injection, which meant he was unable to give Luna the next tablet that she believed she was supposed to take.

"Nurse," Luna said, pushing the red button next to her bed.

"Yes, Luna?" Nurse McGonagall asked her, Luna knew she was probably one of the nurses favourites since she never caused any trouble, and often elected to read in her room.

"Where is my silver tablet that Tom is supposed to give me? I heard he caused a scene and got sedated, but he told me it's essential I don't miss a dose," Luna stated. The more she spoke the wider McGonagall's eyes went. She knew about the silver tablet and what it was used for, and suddenly it made sense as to the reason Tom was causing problems. He was trying to escape!

"My girl, those aren't your tablets!" Mcgonagall replied in horror. Those tablets were strong enough to kill her at that dose. "Please never take those again, they can kill you," she pleaded. It seemed like Luna's attention had wandered off for a while, but then she looked at the wall. "I need to speak to Dumbledore," she said suddenly, her voice just above a whisper.

"Of course, I'll call in the doctor right away," she said, leaving the girl to call Doctor Dumbledore. Lucky he was on call for that shift and not Doctor Snape. She didn't think he was a bad doctor, she just didn't get along with him as well as the others.

"Hello, miss Lovegood," Doctor Dumbledore said, his twinkling eyes suspiciously serious.

"Where is the silver tablet?" she asked him. "Do you have it?"

"Dear child, those tablets are for Tom Riddle, how many have you had?" He asked her seriously.

"Um, three times a day, for… A week I think?" she said dreamily. Her eyes focused on the floor where she watched a rat scattering past into a hole.

"Goodness," he exclaimed.

"Ginny says she told Doctor Snape about the tablet, he didn't seem to care," Luna replied.

"Well, I'm sure it must be some misunderstanding," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, well it does make sense," she exclaimed.

"We need to keep an eye on you, it seems those tablets have caused some type of addiction," he added. She nodded seriously. She had been wanting those tablets, and it was about more than just what Tom said. She was in physical pain. When she told Dumbledore he gave her half a silver tablet, breaking it so she could control it. The darkness seemed to be starting to overwhelm her, and she didn't know what would happen once it did.

* * *

When Ginny discovered that the doctor was corrupt, she started becoming aggressive towards anyone who came near Luna. She was more possessive than ever, and she was furious with Luna for talking to the weird old man who convinced her to take his tablets. Tom Riddle had been a resident in the centre long before they were admitted.

Ginny also started threatening people, and on an occasion she also got herself thrown into solitary confinement. Tom's cell was next to hers, and with a rush of adrenaline she tried to get to him. She wanted to curse him, or punch him.

"Where is Luna's wand?" she cried through a slit in the door.

"Say please," Tom said with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Tom," she exclaimed with fury.

"No offense honey, but I need it, and you two are too stupid to escape from this joint," Tom countered.

Once she was sure he had it with him, and wasn't just trying to get a rise out of her, she knew she needed to speak to the doctor once she got out. She realised that it made no sense for her to get herself thrown here permanently, so she did the best she could to get out sooner.

She knew that Luna needed her, so the next time the nurses came, she cooperated with them. Trying to show them she didn't want to stay here. It was clear that Tom had no remorse, and she could tell that Doctor Snape had been swapping out those tiny silver pills once their other plan didn't work out. She knew nobody would believe her.

She needed to find out how to prove those tablets aren't genuine, she could tell just from looking at them, but somehow the nurses didn't question it, although she was sure they knew.

"You're not getting away this time," Ginny said from behind her door.

"Oh ginger, you will find that I already have," Tom replied with a smirk.

* * *

Luna was getting back to normal, she was smiling and happy and everyone in the asylum was glad. She carried an aura of happiness around her, and as much as they all knew she was crazy Loony, she was the one that nobody ever had any problems with.

"Hello nurse," she said cheerfully to McGonagall.

"Good to see you back, miss Lovegood," she said, smiling back at her. "Your girlfriend has been a handful the last few days."

"I think it's because she was worried about me, and Tom did this, so she is trying to get to him," Luna said logically.

"That seems rather possible," the nurse replied. She actually wondered about this herself, it was clear that Doctor Dumbledore didn't believe that Snape could be up to something, but she had a feeling that he was up to something, she had not once been placed in charge of Tom Riddle's tablets, and they didn't seem to be working.

"They had been thick as thieves ever since we got placed in St Mungo's," Luna added.

"Luna, don't tell anyone, but I think you're right," she said softly.

"Of course I am, I might be crazy but I'm not stupid," she replied in her usual dreamy manner. "Can I please see Ginny?"

"Of course dear, let's go let her out together," McGonagall said. Luna was surprised, they never let any of the patients go into the isolation area. She heard that the only time one sees it is if one is chucked in a cell, and she knew as soon as she saw the silver cell gates that she wouldn't ever be able to survive in a place like this.

It sucked away her happiness just being in such a cold place, and when she saw Ginny's cell, and her face, her heart wanted to break for her.

"It's my favourite friend," Tom said, surprising Luna.

"Hi Tom," she replied kindly.

"Did you get into trouble, dear?" He asked her, looking between her and nurse McGonagall. The expression on his face told them both that he wasn't expecting to see them.

"No, the nurse brought me to get Ginny, and I came to say hello," she replied. She could feel Ginny's eyes glaring into the back of her head, but didn't turn.

"Ah, I see," Tom said slowly.

"Well," McGonagall said, looking at her watch. "I see it's time for those meds." Tom's smirk disappeared.

"Nurse Pomfrey will take care of it," he said, well aware that he really had no say, but surprised that the rotation seemed to have been changed without him knowing.

"I'm sure she will, but I think I'll do her a favour since I'm already here," she replied. Luna could tell this was how the phrase 'if looks could kill' was invented. First she unlocked Ginny's cell, and while Luna embraced her, the nurse popped off for a second, returning with the tablets. The little silver tablet made both Luna and Tom shudder, and they suspected that this would be his first time having them in ages.

He tried to slide the tablet under his tray, but McGonagall saw him. She watched him like a hawk, making sure he swallowed the silver tablet by risking losing one of her fingers. She pinched his nose until he had to swallow, and she checked it wasn't hidden under his tongue.

Luna wondered if it was kind of like a Dementor, since she felt like it sucked away her happiness, and it left her feeling empty. The three ladies knew one dose wouldn't be enough, but the nurse promised to keep an eye on him. There was nothing more to be done than for Luna and Ginny to leave her to it and trust her.

"He has your silver wand," Ginny said once they had time to talk.

"I know," Luna replied.

"You do?"

"Yeah, when I told him about it his eyes lit up and when I realised he was giving me his tablets it all made sense. He didn't want me fully aware, because he needs it to escape," Luna replied.

"That's what he said!" Ginny exclaimed frantically.

"Oh, silly Ginny," she said with a smile, leaning in and giving her girlfriend a kiss. His motive seemed to be painfully clear, yet everyone had taken this long to figure it out.

* * *

It came as a shock to Luna when she heard that McGonagall had insisted to be changed to working with those in solitary confinement. She felt bad for the nurse, being in such a horrendous situation. She realised what this meant though, something was bound to go wrong.

With the proper doses being given to Tom, he would once again become meek as a lamb, but if someone outside was in on his plan, he might be able to escape anyway. When she heard that nurse McGonagall had an accident, she knew that Doctor Snape was behind it. She wasn't sure what Tom had promised him, but she was sure that power corrupted more than just one good man in her lifetime.

"If you ever start taking things too seriously, just remember that we are talking monkeys on an organic spaceship flying through the universe," Harry Potter said to her as he sat down in the cafeteria with his tray.

"Fascinating," Luna replied. "I needed to hear that today, thank you." It was clear from her face she was worried, and she often found that Harry Potter was a friend that often knew what to say to her.

* * *

Once Minerva McGonagall regained her consciousness, she had the proof she needed that Snape had been behind it all. Initially, Doctor Dumbledore refused to listen until she showed him Luna's wand, as well as the fake sugar tablets Tom was being given on Snape's orders.

"By gosh, I think you're right," Dumbledore said, stroking his white beard.

"Of course I am," she muttered indignantly, taking a page out of Luna's book. "I'm smarter than you all give me credit for."

The two of them called in Doctor Snape to confront him. He was busy in the area where Tom Riddle was kept, and they had been talking until the two of them arrived. He followed them into Doctor Dumbledore's office; it was decorated with lots of photographs of various people on the walls. He had a love for what he did, he wanted to help people.

"We found Lovegood's toy wand in Riddle's cell, is there anything you would like to tell us?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"Nothing, sir," he replied.

Dumbledore kept his calm, but McGonagall wasn't as patient. She could deal with those under her care, but those who abused power for personal gain, she wasn't one to let that go.

"Confess! We have proof you have been giving him the wrong tablets," she insisted.

"I have nothing to confess!" Snape said, Dumbledore looked between the two of them, and he knew who he believed. As they spoke, the alarm went off, somewhere in solitary someone had broken out of their cell.

* * *

Ginny didn't feel guilty for swiping the keys from McGonagall, as much as they trusted her, she wouldn't be able to stop Tom from escaping. They were lucky enough to be alone in the corner of the room when the door to Tom's cell swung open. They had locked the door to get out, and were hiding in another open cell. As soon as Tom reached for the door, which he clearly expected to be unlocked, the sirens started blaring.

"Stupid idiot," they heard him mutter as he tried to struggle with the lock, he disappeared into his cell, and returned with his own key. It had the abbreviation SS on it, for Severus Snape. As soon as he fumbled with the lock and it swung open, the screaming siren noise stopped. Before Luna could attempt to stop him; all the nurses, except for a few, crowded around him. They managed to subdue him, and get him back into the cell.

"Luna, Ginny," Doctor Dumbledore said, he knew they had been hiding in the cell.

"How did you know?" Luna asked.

"I figured you would try to stop him," Dumbledore said. Luna just nodded.

"Will he be moved?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, and Doctor Snape has been let go," he told them.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny said, and Dumbledore just grinned. As they left, he stopped them.

"I'll be needing those back, Weasley," he said. Ginny tossed the keys without looking back, and Dumbledore caught them easily.

"You would make a good chaser," she thought she heard him say, but she couldn't quite be sure if it wasn't just all in her head.


End file.
